left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Turnpike
The Turnpike is the first chapter of the second campaign, Death Toll. The Survivors start at the end of an abandoned highway, which is littered with abandoned cars. One of the survivors will say that they heard that the military was holding out in Riverside. In front of them, there are tier 1 weapons in the trunk of a police car, with first aid kits scattered inside and around the back of the car. As the survivors follow the highway, they come across a broken bridge. To get past it, they must go down into the ditch below, and then climb up a ladder on the other side. As they continue on, they eventually reach Riverside Tunnel. On their way through, they have to take several detours through the walkways to the side to get around the otherwise impassable roadblocks within the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel is the safe room, which leads to the Drains. Strategy Campaign At the beginning, the AI Survivors will grab: * Bill will grab a pump shotgun. * Francis will grab a pump shotgun. * Louis will grab a pump shotgun. * Zoey will grab a pump shotgun. Almost all of the supplies for this chapter are right in front of you, like they usually are. There are two first aid kits on the ground and another two in the trunk of the police car, along with Tier 1 weapons. Due to the open environment of this level, it would probably be best to take the submachine gun. Once everyone is ready, head up the road, which will lead to a broken bridge (which somebody is bound to comment on). Don't try to jump off, because you'll either die or get stuck on the edge. Go around the sides of the bridge, and you'll see some ladders on either side of the opposite side. Climb up, and you'll see a tunnel. It's dark, but it's where you need to go. Once you're walking through the tunnel, keep a look out for nooks and crannies, and check in any you find. There might be something nice inside, like pipe bombs. Once you get to the end of the tunnel, turn to the left and go down the stairs. Go into the door straight in front of the stairs and look on the shelves, as there's usually supplies there, as well. If you chose to go the other way, it leads to the same area, though it skips the small room. Drop down below, grab some ammo and look around a little more. There's usually an extra pistol in a room down here. Once you have everything you need, climb the ladder to get back up and head up the hill. There's a safe house up there. Get inside, and get ready for The Drains. Trivia * According to the Director's Commentary on the Rooftop Finale, the pilot was complaining about how he was attacked while saving another group of people. He later dies from the Infection and the helicopter crashes at the beginning of the chapter, thus starting the Death Toll campaign. However, Valve thought that this left players with an unsatisfactory ending to the campaign and cut it out. The sound files can still be found in the sounds folder. *The Turnpike may be a reference to the scene in 28 Days Later when the four survivors, attempting to escape rage-infected London, through an underground tunnel (as all bridges have been destroyed of blocked with traffic), and half way through they are confronted with infected as they try to change the tyres (as they have been punctured after going over a large blockade of cars. Category:Death Toll Category:Chapters